youngcash09fandomcom-20200215-history
Joey
Joey Burns is a character in the film, Friday the 13th: A New Beginning which he is portrayed by Dominick Brascia. An overweight and somewhat slow boy with an affinity for chocolate, Joey is a resident of the Pinehurst Youth Development Center. Biography After his mother died giving birth to him, Joey was given up for adoption by his paramedic father Roy Burns who was presumably unable to deal with raising a child on his own. Sent from home to home, Joey was generally regarded as useless by his foster families and would eventually be sent to Pinehurst Youth Development Center. The fact that Joey was Roy's son was unknown to many including the local authorities and Matthew Letter, the head of Pinehurst. In 1985, Joey, after returning to Pinehurst alongside Robin after going for a walk, is followed by Sheriff Cal Tucker and Deputy Dodd who are returning Pinehurst residents: Eddie and Tina to the house after finding them having sex on the nearby property of Ethel Hubbard. Shortly after the arrival of the sheriff, Joey include the rest of the Pinehurst residents and the house staff are all threatened by Ethel and her son Junior who had driven to the house to voice their outrage that Eddie and Tina were on their property. When the police and Hubbards leave, Joey goes back to walking with Robin. Later, Joey, going to the backyard of Pinehurst, finds Robin, Violet and Vic in the midst of doing chores. Approaching Robin and Violet, who are hanging laundry, Joey greets them and offers to help them out, stating that he's good at doing laundry, despite never being assigned to doing it. After Robin politely refuses his aid, Joey continues to pester her and Violet, offering them half his chocolate bar and causing Violet to angrily tell him to leave. Despite this, Joey still tries to help Violet and Robin, culminating in him smearing chocolate on some of the clothes the girls were hanging out. Apologizing to the angered Robin and Violet, Joey reaffirms his belief that he is good with laundry before leaving to find someone else he can help, telling Robin and Violet as he goes that if they change their minds and want his help, he will be nearby. Going to the portion of the yard where Vic is chopping an old log with an axe, Joey greets him, only to be told to go away. Ignoring Vic's demand, Joey claims that he's going to help him with his wood chopping before offering Vic a chocolate bar, whispering him not tell the nearby Robin and Violet about it. Trying to make small talk with Vic, who is ignoring him completely, Joey claims that he loves living at Pinehurst where he can help out around the house, unlike in his previous foster homes, where he was not allowed to do anything of importance and always teased for it. After Joey finishes his story and states that chopping wood looks like fun, Vic, having become increasingly annoyed by Joey, angrily states that he hates living in Pinehurst before yelling at Joey to leave him alone. Remaining oblivious to Vic's anger, Joey once again offers him a chocolate bar, setting it down on the log Vic had been chopping. After Vic chops the chocolate bar in half with his axe, Joey, shocked by this act, angrily tells Vic that he has gone too far before storming off. As he walks away, Joey was attack from behind by Vic who knocks him to the ground with an axe blow to the back before maniacally hacking at his body over and over again. After Vic is arrested by the police, paramedics arrive to take away Joey's body, which is covered by a blood stained blanket. As the paramedics prepare to move Joey's body, Pinehurst director Doctor Matthew Letter reveals to Sheriff Tucker that Joey's mother died giving birth to him and that the boy's father apparently abandoned him. After Roy Burns, who had been copycatting the murder style of Jason Voorhees, is killed by Tommy Jarvis, Sheriff Tucker reveals to Pam Roberts, the assistant director of Pinehurst who Tommy had saved from Roy, that he had discovered that Roy was Joey's father. Having apparently watched Joey grow up from afar, Roy, who was one of the paramedics who had been called to move Joey's corpse, was apparently driven mad by the sight of his son’s butchered remains and had gone on a murderous rampage in a twisted attempt to avenge his death, much like Pamela Voorhees had done after she believed that her son Jason had died. Category:Males died in the movies Category:Characters from Friday the 13th: A New Beginning Category:Sons Category:Deceased Characters Category:Sons of Villains